


Me haces querer besarte (traducción)

by Markiza



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Español | Spanish, Getting Together, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiza/pseuds/Markiza
Summary: La noche en la que Keith no puede controlar sus impulsos.Traducción de you make me want to kiss you originalmente escrito por taylortot.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Me haces querer besarte (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you make me want to kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662147) by [taylortot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortot/pseuds/taylortot). 



No era así como Keith quería que ocurriese.

Desde hacía tiempo tenía la idea de que no diría nada a Lance acerca de sus sentimientos por él; y eso le parecía bien. Se sentía contento, incluso. Lo que sentía por Lance no tenía por qué cambiar las cosas. Él solamente quería disfrutar de la luz que irradiaba de él, de su brillo tan cálido y agradable; con eso le bastaba. Mientras pudieran seguir siendo amigos, a Keith le parecía bien.

Le parecía bien.

Hasta que dejó de parecerle bien.

Hasta que el sentimiento en su pecho se volvió tan pesado y denso de deseo que podía sentirlo envolverse sobre él cual manto en cada instante de vigilia **.** (E incluso en algunas ocasiones en sus sueños).

Hasta que la palabra «gustar» se hizo exigua y la palabra «amor» se abrió lentamente paso entre sus labios y creó un hogar allí. (Tenía un sabor dulce y, al igual que el café, le hacía sentirse cálido. Keith ya no sabía lo que era tener frío).

Hasta que el brillo de Lance se hizo abrasador y le prendió fuego a su sangre con tanta facilidad —demasiada facilidad— con casuales y amigables roces. (Nunca antes había querido quedarse. Lance le hacía querer quedarse incluso cuando no podía).

Así que, a causa de este inevitable resultado, Keith tuvo que replantearse algunas cosas. No es como si le hubiese molestado; tras abrirse a sus sentimientos, tras reclamarlos, encontró cierta satisfacción en ellos.

Aunque Lance no sintiese lo mismo por él, ni ahora ni nunca, Keith se sentía satisfecho; y eso de por sí ya era liberador.

Así que se lo pensó y se lo pensó. Y no era _así_ como quería que ocurriese.

Keith tenía la idea de que, de algún modo, podría ser más delicado, de que podría embotar su afilada fachada y ser más gentil. Pero sus impulsos son difíciles de controlar, incluso ahora; y el hecho de que ya es pasada la medianoche y que su atención en el informe que tiene delante se ha menguado no ayuda. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que Lance está sentado a su lado, tarareando en voz baja mientras hojea distraídamente el informe en su propia Tablet con un codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano en la mejilla. Tampoco ayuda que su atractiva personalidad destaca en momentos pequeños como este sin siquiera intentarlo y le hace verse todavía más deslumbrante e irresistible. Tampoco ayuda que estén solos, ni tampoco que Keith se enamorara de él hace ya tres años…

—Keith, tienes la mirada fija otra vez.

Tenía la idea de que prepararía el terreno lentamente.

Hay tiempo de sobra; Keith puede darse el lujo de ir despacio. _Así_ es cómo quería que ocurriese.

Pero… sus impulsos son difíciles de controlar.

Keith parpadea, mirando a Lance —el risueño, hermoso y firme Lance— y se lame los labios.

—Me haces querer besarte.

No es delicado, ni gentil, ni lento. Keith puede sentir la sorpresa ante sus propias palabras casi con tanta claridad como puede verla reflejada en el rostro de Lance, quien enseguida se endereza en la silla y vuelve sus hombros hacia Keith. Abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla una vez, dos, mientras busca lago que decir. Keith, con una satisfacción previamente inigualada, observa como el calor sube visiblemente por su cuello.

—¿Q-Qué? —dice Lance finalmente, exhalando con profundidad.

Ya es tarde para retirar sus palabras, y a pesar de su pregunta, está claro que Lance sabe exactamente lo que Keith ha dicho. Se pregunta cómo es que la vergüenza no lo ha matado aún. El corazón le late brutalmente en el pecho y se nota la cara caliente; pero no se siente tan torpe e inseguro como se lo había imaginado. Mierda, quería haber sido más delicado. Estaba siendo demasiado directo.

—Lo…siento.

Lance aún tiene el aspecto de alguien cuyos ojos están a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

—¿Qué… _qué_ es lo que estaba haciendo?

Esa no es la respuesta que Keith se estaba esperando. Su corazón da un vuelco.

—¿Qué…? No sé. ¿Tienes que estar haciendo algo? —Frunce el ceño.

—Keith, no he dormido en unos dos días —se queja. Su rubor no ha disminuido, pero algo placentero comienza a acurrucarse en el estómago de Keith cuando Lance no lo rechaza directamente ni tampoco se aparta de él—. Mi pelo es un desastre y mi aliento huele a café y tan sólo… tan solo estamos sentados aquí, repasando informes súper aburridos en medio de la noche. ¿ _Qué parte_ de todo esto hace que _tú_ quieras…? 

Se detiene abruptamente.

Los envuelve una tensión familiar, una tensión que ha estado presente desde hace meses y que ninguno de los ha intentado mitigar. Keith siente como la tensión se presiona con fuerza contra su piel.

—Puedes olvidar que lo he dicho —sugiere Keith en un tono cómicamente conversacional. No tiene ni idea de dónde ha sacado tanta confianza; no tiene ninguna experiencia con estas cosas—. No… no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo.

Lance no ha desviado la mirada de él en ningún momento.

—¿Lo decías en serio?

Keith frunce el ceño.

—¿De verdad crees que lo diría si no fuese?

Lance levanta las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Bueno, ¡y yo qué sé! ¡Mi aliento huele a _café_ , Keith!

Keith suelta una risita, pero puede sentir la intensidad de su propia mirada al contemplar a Lance sin filtro por primera vez. Examina con deleite cómo su expresión pasa de ser una de frustración avergonzada a algo un poco menos cauteloso y más aturdido. Prácticamente puede escuchar la manera en que la respiración de Lance se vuelve entrecortada e irregular.

—¿Y bueno? ¿Me dejarías? —pregunta Keith, y por fin consigue que su voz suene delicada y llena de calidez.

—¿Q-Qué si… te dejaría…? —Lance parpadea, mirándolo, y la tensión se hace insoportablemente más densa. Baja su mirada hacia la boca de Keith y la vuelve a levantar.

—Besarte. —Keith considera que este sería el momento perfecto para inclinarse hacia él, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se apoya en la mesa en un reflejo de la postura anterior de Lance y siente como la emoción le oprime el pecho. Jamás se habría imaginado que llegaría tan lejos con tanta rapidez; se siente mareado de felicidad con lo bien que está yendo esto.

Lance apenas se toma un instante para contestar; la velocidad de su respuesta prende a Keith en llamas.

—Sí. Sí. _Sí_.

Keith usa todo su autocontrol para simplemente asentir y hacer como si tuviera de nuevo la atención en los informes.

—Vale. Genial. Gracias.

Inmediatamente, Lance suelta un jadeo de indignación, enfadándose de la manera más adorable.

—¿Gracias? _¿¡Gracias!?_ Kogane, si no me besas ahora mismo voy a…

—¿Vas a qué? —pregunta Keith, pero su voz se quiebra cuando vuelve a poner la mirada en Lance.

Lance se gira en la silla, encarando todo su cuerpo hacia Keith de tal forma que quede a la misma altura. Su rostro sonrojado se ve tan radiante que podría comenzar a brillar en cualquier momento.

—Me voy a morir. Te juro que me voy a morir. ¡No puedes tentarme con algo así enfrente de mis narices y luego dejarme colgado! ¿¡Acaso quieres que _muera_ , Keith!?

Keith arrastra la silla hacia atrás y se levanta. Se inclina sobre él con una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla de Lance mientras siente el deseo encumbrar en su interior. Cada centímetro de su piel parece arder y Keith se pregunta si tocar a Lance tendría el efecto de un bálsamo o si el fuego lo abrasaría por completo.

—¿Tanto lo deseas? —Ni siquiera quiere tomarle el pelo. Su voz suena sedienta, casi desesperada, mientras busca la respuesta en los grandes, azules ojos de Lance. Con toda esta tensión entre ellos, Keith tenía esperanzas; había contemplado la idea de que _puede_ … pero _esto_ … _esto es_ …

—Sí —susurra Lance, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente; su mirada volvió a recorrer rápidamente su boca—. Keith, por favor...

Antes de que terminase de hablar, Keith toma la nuca de Lance con una mano; y todo arde. Con la respiración entrecortada, se inclina para presionar firmemente sus labios contra los de Lance y siente el palpitar de su corazón recorrer su espina dorsal como un trago de licor. Tan solo un momento después, se aparta; no quiere ir demasiado lejos sin estimar adecuadamente la reacción de Lance —quiere contemplar cómo se vería su rostro tras un beso suyo—, pero de repente siente las manos de Lance agarrarse con fuerza a la parte delantera de su chaqueta.

Mantiene la frente de Keith pegada a la suya y no le deja apartarse ni un solo centímetro.

—No, vuelve aquí —exhala; y es una _súplica_. Se lo está _rogando_ —. Por favor, por favor, vuelve aquí.

Lo sepa Lance o no, Keith jamás ha sido capaz de negarle nada. Suelta una maldición en voz baja y se vuelve a inclinar. Inmediatamente, Lance abre la boca con un sonido a medio camino entre un suspiro y un gemido y Keith lo devora con entusiasmo. Con la otra mano, Keith lo agarra del brazo y lo pone de pie lo suficiente como para girar sus cuerpos y presionar a Lance de espaldas contra la mesa. Un beso se convierte en dos, luego en tres, y después Keith ya pierde la cuenta.

Lance recorre sus manos hacia arriba, por sus hombros; envuelve con ellas alrededor del cuello de Keith mientras Keith desliza las suyas hacia abajo, por su torso, por su cintura, y presiona a Lance contra la mesa. Están cerca, tan cerca —pero incluso estando ensimismado en eso— Keith tiene suficiente presencia de ánimo como para apreciar lo bien que huele Lance.

—Dios —dice Lance cuando Keith encuentra el valor y comienza a deslizar la boca por su mandíbula—. _Dios_ , Keith, ¿por qué…? ¿desde cuándo has…?

—Años —responde Keith; su voz suena grave mientras rodea a Lance con sus brazos. Recorre con besos el espacio hasta su oreja y después lame la delicada zona debajo de la curva de su mandíbula para besarlo allí también.

—T-tú… —Lance se interrumpe a sí mismo con un suspiro entrecortado.

—Yo —dice Keith y vuelve a tomar los labios de Lance sin más preámbulos. En el fondo —en un lugar muy, muy profundo de la mente donde el ardor no ha llegado todavía— es consciente de que aún les queda trabajo por hacer. Sabe que es tarde, que los dos están delirando por la falta de sueño. Puede sentir la exigencia de sus propios labios, especialmente después de que Lance haya cedido el calor de su boca y se haya derretido en sus brazos con un gemido que ha fulminado a Keith como un rayo.

Entonces, recuerda cómo quería que ocurriese; y no debería haber sido así.

Lance desliza los dedos por el cabello de Keith y hace un confuso sonido cuando Keith se aparta lentamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Lance, respirando entrecortadamente mientras levanta la vista hacia Keith casi con nerviosismo.

Keith levanta la mano y desliza su pulgar por los rojos labios de Lance en señal de disculpa.

—Lo siento, me he dejado llevar. Quería haber sido más delicado, contigo.

Lance sonríe ante eso. Sus nervios se disipan y su expresión se llena de afecto. Posa su mano en la mandíbula de Keith y desliza un dedo por la línea de su cicatriz.

—No sabía que fueras tan romántico.

Keith se ríe y vuelve a colocar la mano en la cintura de Lance para abrazarlo. En realidad, él tampoco lo sabía, pero quiere ser así, por Lance.

—Nunca salió el tema.

—Bueno pues, para que lo sepas, no tienes por qué ser delicado, conmigo —dice Lance, dando suaves y distraídos toques sobre la cicatriz antes de volver a jugar con el pelo de Keith—. Quiero que me beses tal y como quieras besarme, ¿sí? Me gusta cuando haces caso a tus impulsos. Es decir, mira a dónde nos han llevado ahora. —Sonríe abiertamente y, en un pensamiento fugaz, Keith repara en que Lance jamás ha irradiado tanta luz como aquí, ahora, en los brazos de Keith.

—Tú también me haces querer besarte.

Keith levanta una ceja con picardía y atrae a Lance más cerca aún.

—Pues bésame.

Lance sonríe con satisfacción y mueve las cejas de arriba abajo.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que tú te lo has buscado.

Durante los próximos días, Keith lo recuerda muchas veces. De hecho, es lo único en lo que puede pensar.


End file.
